Dulce Contrato
by Silfide
Summary: Un réquiem por los momentos que les fueron arrebatados a Remus y N. Tonks


_**Desclaimer:** Ni Remus, ni Tonks me pertencen (de ser así, Teddy tendría padres y hermanitos), son propiedad de Rowling, que tuvo más imaginación y menos corazón._

* * *

**Dulce Contrato**

CAPITULO I: Sueños Color de Rosa

Una menuda y delgada figura estaba recostada sobre la mesa de roble que tenía por escritorio. Sus brazos estaban doblados, rodeando su peli-rosa cabellera que reposaba sobre una carpeta atestada de pergaminos por revisar. En su mano derecha sujetaba un portarretrato donde un guapo hombre maduro sonreía tímidamente. Ella había estado perdiéndose en la imagen de la fotografía, como si así pudiera resolver el misterio de esos ojos dorados que últimamente se negaban a verla.

Un ruido en la puerta de su cubículo la hizo sobresaltarse.

-pasa- exclame tras haberse reincorporado, tallar sus ojos y estirarse pesadamente

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Alastor Moody.

-es hora de irnos-

-¿A dónde?-

-a casa, ¿A dónde más?... ¿estabas dormida?-

-nop…ehm… estaba… pensando-

-si claro, pensando- saco su vasija y dio un sorbo- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que tienes que estar siempre en alerta total, Nymphadora?

-una: No me llames Nymphadora… y dos: Moody, ya no estoy en entrenamiento para que me regañes a cada momento

-¡ha jóvenes novatos! Creen que con solo obtener el título no tienen que perfeccionarse y seguir entrenando todos los días-

Tonks solo soltó un bufido. No tenía ganas de discutir. Se sentía realmente cansada y para variar, ese día había estado un poco pesado: la luna ni siquiera se había ido cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a un grupo de mortifagos novatos (¡por Merlín, eran tan pequeños! Debían estar en sus hogares en lugar de rondar a las tantas de la madrugada "jugando" a amenazar); había hecho cuatro redadas, dos de ellas fracasaron; las investigaciones sobre la desaparición de Charity Burbage seguían abiertas y a ella, junto con Kingsley les había tocado ir a corroborar la pista de que la profesora se encontraba al sur del país, pero no habían tenido éxito.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Moody había entrado y se había sentado en una caja que estaba frente al escritorio, leía el profeta, pero su ojo rodaba y de vez en cuando se detenía en ella. Aquello la incomodaba un poco. A pesar de que Alastor había sido su mentor y que le conocía desde hacía ya un par de años, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a su ojo cristalino.

-listo. Termine. Podemos irnos-

Moody alzó la mirada, asintió y salieron del departamento de aurores para encaminarse al elevador.

-¿Cómo esta Lupin?-

Tonks se alzó de hombros: -no le he visto desde el sábado-

-¿siguen juntos?-

-eso creo- masculló

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

En realidad la chica hubiera preferido que esa pregunta se la hiciera una mujer. Así podría desahogarse a sus anchas y si era posible ambas podrían maldecir a su "adorable novio"… o en caso de que ella fuera la del error, quizá el punto de vista ajeno y femenino le ayudaría a razonar con claridad. Pero Alastor Moody había cometido el error de preguntarle y ella de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-pues no lo sé- respondió tratando de parecer como que el asunto no le importaba- desde hace unas semanas para acá se ha comenzado a alejar de mí, casi no hablamos cuando estamos juntos y creo que si por el fuera, dejaría de visitarme-

-ya se le pasará-

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. Ya se esperaba una respuesta "tan sustancial" como aquellla. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían tan poco tacto? ¿Y porque el único hombre con quien se sentía segura de hablar le había dado por evitarla?

-espero que así sea. Porque no soportaré un día más su actitud-

-no hagas caso Nymphadora, verás que solo es una simple pelea de novios-

Ella asintió vagamente. Llegaron hasta el piso del atrio y después de despedirse cada uno tomo su camino.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Abrió la puerta. Colgó su raída chaqueta en el perchero e hizo el amago de encender la luz pero recordó que había estado ausente una semana completa –"convenientemente" la semana en que la propietaria del edificio cobraba la renta- y desistió, porque seguro la mujer ya lo había relegado de ese derecho.

Cogió su varita de su bolsillo e hizo prender las luces con magia.

Observo el lugar. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado: unos cuantos trastos sin lavar en el fregadero, páginas del profeta regado por aquí y por allá, la canasta de ropa sucia seguía hasta el tope encima de la lavadora, el posillo de peltre medio lleno de agua sobre la estufa, el sillón viejo y raído perdido bajo montañas de ropa y un empaque de tablillas de chocolate tirado a media sala-cocina.

-vaya, vaya. Si Dora llegará en este preciso momento se sorprendería del desastre que soy y querría ayudarme a recoger pero en vez de eso haríamos todavía más desorden-se dijo a sí mismo sin evitar sonreír.

_Dora… _

Ya llegaría el momento en que tenía que enfrentarla. El momento en que el le diría su poderosa razón para alejarse… La había extrañado como loco aquella dolorosa y fatídica semana, pero su razón le había obligado a no sentirse como un adolescente enamorado. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella, obligarse a no dejar que aquel angelical rostro le hicieran cesar de su decisión y darle cara a la realidad… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?, ¿Por qué Sirius no estaba ahí para poder darle valor moral? ¡Que va! Seguro su querido _hermano_ picaría todavía más su cobardía y le animaría a no rendirse… ¿Qué le diría James? Seguramente el tampoco lo dejaría "tirar la toalla" y pondría su propia experiencia como ejemplo.

Atravesó la pequeña cocina y se fue a sentar al sofá. Cerró los ojos. El olor a humedad impregnaba todos sus sentidos.

Llegar a un oscuro, frío y solitario departamento no era precisamente su idea de "relajarse", pero se conformaba. Y tenía que admitirlo: aquello era mucho más acogedor que los fríos bosques del norte y las cuevas sucias, hediondas a sangre y muerte.

El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él.

_Dora…_

En todo momento había pensado en ella.

Sabía que comenzaba a quererla… no. De hecho era más que eso. Era algo mucho más intenso, más real y puro que el simple querer. Pero así como el letargo se lo tragaba en ese momento, así el miedo a dañarla volvía a aparecer.

Mes y medio había pasado desde que juntos habían asistido al funeral de Dumbledore, tomados de la mano. Mes y medio desde que había sido muy feliz y despertaba todos los días con una sonrisa. Mes y medio desde que habían comenzado a salir para intentar "algo"… desde que no podía vivir un día tranquilo sin que ella llegará a sus pensamientos… desde que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, teniéndola tan cerca… desde que se había vuelto un adicto a su besos. Ahora, a mes y medio de todo aquello, prefería renunciar.

Sus parpados los sentía muy pesados y sentía que todo su cansancio se desvanecía poco a poco liberándolo al infinito.

_Dora…_

Su nombre resonaba en lo más profundo de él.

-Dora- susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Soñó que era normal. Soñó que no tenía que alejarse de aquella chica cada luna llena. Soñó con el momento en que la beso por primera vez y algo en él, volvió a renacer. Soñó con un hermoso y sedoso cabello rosa, con unos grandes y chispeantes ojos claros, con una sonrisa sincera, con un rostro suave en forma de corazón, con un exquisito cuerpo de mujer, con unos labios rosados y deliciosos. Soñó toda una vida con ella.

Mañana, pasado, dentro de una semana, un mes o si era posible toda una eternidad retrasaría lo que sus hirientes labios iban a decirle a aquella hermosa mujer, pero por ahora, sin que ella lo supiera, la añoraba en un país distante, secreto, hermoso y desconocido.

* * *

_Las galletitas de chocolate o tomatazos, por medio de un review n.n_


End file.
